Wizard rock
thumb|Ein Trackcover von Harry and the Potters. Wizard rock, auch bekannt als wrock (ausgesprochen: rock) , ist ein Musikgenre, basierend auf der Harry Potter-Serie, gestartet von Harry and the Potters, Joe und Paul DeGeorge aus Boston, Massachusetts, im Jahr 2002. Ihnen folgten Draco and the Malfoys im Jahr 2004, als Harry and the Potters eingeladen wurden von Matt Maggiacomo, der später bekannt wurde als The Whomping Willows, zu einer Vorführung in Matts Apartment. In der Nacht des 20. Juli, die Nacht, bevor Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes veröffentlicht wurden, gaben Harry and the Potters, Draco and the Malfoys und The Hungarian Horntails ein kostenloses Konzert am Harvard Square (oder Hogwarts-Square, wie sie ihn umbenannten) für die eine Nacht, um die Veröffentlichung des finalen Buches der Serie zu feiern oder betrauern. thumb|Ein Trackcover von The Hungarian Horntails.thumb|Ein Poster von Harry and the Potters. Fast alle diese Bands können auf ihren jeweiligen MySpaces gefunden werden sowie im Magazin Brown Paper Magazine, dessen ezweite Ausgabe eine Einführung und viele Interviews mit Wrock-Bands besitzt, eingeschlossen Harry and the Potters, The Ministry of Magic , The Remus Lupins, the Harry Potter Alliance, Voldemort und die halbfiktionale Band Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls . Der Podcast von Awesome ist ein Wizard Rock-Podcast mit vielen verschiedenen Bands und nein Wrock-Band-Mitglied war Co-Moderator in sechs von neun Episoden, die veröffentlicht wurden. thumb|Ein Trackcover von Draco and the Malfoys. The Harry Potter Alliance The Harry Potter Alliance ist eine Menschenrechtsgruppe, die ihre Botschaft mit Wrock und auf andere Arten verbreitet, die sich verbündet haben mit den meisten Wizard Rock-Bands, besonders Harry and the Potters, und haben die Zeile aus dem Lied "The Weapon," 'The Weapon we have is Love' übernommen als ihre Parole. Obwohl keine Band, haben sie ein Lied veröffentlicht, genannt "the Harry Potter Alliance Rap" auf der Wizards and Muggles Rock for Social Justice-CD, produziert von Cheap Rent. Bekannte Wizard Rock-Bands *142 Staircases *The 8th Horcrux *Accio Bodyguard *Ariana D *As I Lay Dobby *Band In A Horcrux *The Basilisk in Your Pasta *The Black Sisters *The Blibbering Humdingers *A Bludger to the Head *The Butterbeer Experience *Catchlove *Chasing Quaffles *The Chocolate Frogs *Creevey Crisis *The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks *Detention with Dolores *Devil's Snare *Dirigible Plums *Draco and the Malfoys *Elzevir *Fred and George: The Band *Ginny and the Heartbreakers *Grawp *Gred and Forge *Gryffindor Common Room Rejects *Harry and the Potters *Harry Potter Alliance (activist group) *Hermione and the Mudbloods *The Hermione Crookshanks Experience *His Silver Hand *Hogwarts Trainwreck *Hollow Godric *The House of Black *The Hungarian Horntails *Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Sugar Quills *The Knockturn Alley Project *Let's Lumos! *LiL iFFy *Malfoy Manor *The Marauders *Ministry of Magic *The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office *The Moaning Myrtles *The Mudbloods *Muggle Death Camp *Muggle Relations *Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls *The Owl Post *The Parselmouths *The Patronus Charms *Peeved *Potter Noyz *Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls *The Quaffle Kids *Remus and the Lupins *The Remus Lupins *Riddle™ *Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons *Roonil Wazlib *The Sectumsempras *Sectumseverus *Siriusly Hazza P *Slytherin Soundtrack *Snidget *Split Seven Ways *Stupefy'd *Swish and Flick *Teapot to Tortoise *Tom Riddle and Friends *Tonks and the Aurors *Voldemort *The Whomping Willows *Wingardium Leviosa *Wizardkind Hinter den Kulissen *Die Schwestern des Schicksals, so geschildert wie in den ''Harry Potter''-Filmen, wird als Wizard rock-Band betrachtet. Harry Potter: Das große Film-Universum, Seite 135 Externe Links *Liste von Wrock-Stars, die Twitter-Accounts besitzen *Mugglenet's Wizard Rock Section *MTV's Top 10 Wizard Rock-Bands *The Wrock Club *WRocK Online! *Wrockstock *The Harry Potter Alliance *Wrock the Vote *Azkatraz 2009 Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Wizard rock Kategorie:Zauberer-Rock